Lanolin is known as a gloss-imparting raw material for cosmetic preparations which is originated from a natural material. However, it is unsatisfactory in view of the stability of qualities and odors because it is derived from an animal material.
Also, as synthetic ester oil agents to be used as gloss-imparting raw materials for cosmetic preparations, various synthetic ester oil agents are widely used. For example, esters of dimer diols and aromatic polycarboxylic acids and hydroxylated fatty acid esters are known as the synthetic ester oil agents (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2002-275024 and 2001-172119).